


Passing Paper

by ObTeRi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday gift for my sis, English isn't my first language so beware, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObTeRi/pseuds/ObTeRi
Summary: Jisung is about to confess. He obviously hasn't planned this through though, because if he would've, he wouldn't write his confession on a damn paper now.In the middle of class.And somehow he managed to cause a whole drama.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Passing Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxAllySaranghae17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllySaranghae17/gifts).



His hands were sweaty. In fact, he feared the liquid might smudge the ink on the paper he was fondling with. He had folded it in a tiny, very messy square. 

This was a bad idea. 

Passing a sort of confession-letter through the class wasn't the most original thing to do. Propably not even the most romantical nor cleverest. Still, he didn't have any other chance. His confidence was a struggling boat on a thunderous sea: It either made him spit people in the face, telling them they could feel honored to know him, and then, just a second later, he was avoiding everyone's glances because he feared to trip over some words in a conversation. Right now said ship was literally floating on a very high wave of confidence. He better made good use of it. 

Jisung tapped on the girls back in front of her. She turned around and gave him a curious look, but when he nodded in his direction and handed her the piece of paper, she quickly understood and turned around to pass his message. Now that he has finally done it he kind of felt relieved, even though he hasn't gotten an answer yet. Maybe he was just proud because he was brave enough to finally confess. 

I really like you. Like, really. I'd love to take you to a restaurant or smth, tomorrow 7pm at Gigi's?  
-Jisung

Believe it or not he was actually quite good with words. This right now was an uncommon situation he hasn't faced before. Not that he has never confessed to someone yet. The first one has been a girl in 6th grade, back when he hasn't known about his gay tendencies. Second has been a boy, which led to a two year long relationship. Now he was a twenty one year old, considerably experienced guy with a huge crush on his music classmate. Although he has met this boy like two years ago he hadn't felt something for him until the last three months. There wasn't a special occurrence or situation that made his crush bloom, it just happened. Every time he thought of the way he was blowing the dark hair out of his eyes, or the deep voice, he just - 

His wandering mind came to a halt when he saw his piece of paper cross a desk. Jisung was back to fidling with the edge of his book and tried to concentrate on his music teacher. He honestly didn't understand a word, the voice of the teacher sounded so far away and blurry, like he was underwater. Due to that he didn't realise that everyone was packing their things at first until he was one of the only ones left. Before he could stop himself his eyes paced through the room, partly hoping to find the familiar face and partly hoping not to. When he couldn't find him, he quickly shoved his belongings into his backpack and left. 

"For you", the girl on his left whispered. Minho snapped out of his concentrated gaze and looked at her. That's when he noticed the folded paper in her hand, which she literally shoved in his face. He raised his eyebrow curiously and took the note. The first thought that came to him was that the note must be some insult or joke - not the he was unpopular and bullied, but who the hell stuck to passing notes in the age of technology? You could easily write a message via phone - so saying he was surprised was an understatement. Minho was left in utter disbelief. Jisung of all people has written him a confession letter, asking him to meet the next day at some restaurant. 

Embarrassment crept up his veins and formed a deep blush on his cheeks. At the same time he felt a bubbly happiness wash over him and he really had to keep himself together in order not to laugh. He just couldn't fully get it. Han Jisung, the guy he has crushed on for a fucking lifetime - two years actually, since the first time he had laid eyes on him - has written him a confession letter. Okay not really letter, a note, but he's not in the position to complain. It was him who has kept his crush in secret for two years now after all. He hasn't not told him because he was too scared of rejection but because he didn't want to admit that he liked this stupid idiot. Jisung was actually very intelligent, his marks always proved that, he just said and did things you couldn't help but groan or shake your head to. It was also necessary to mention that Jisung seemed to be head over heels for himself, he loved to remind people of his good looks - he wasn't wrong but still - and no one knew if he really meant it or was joking. 

Either way, Minho couldn't help but put the note safely into his pocket and refuse to look at Jisung. He didn't want to push his ego even more than Jisung does himself by showing him his madly blushed face. Minho barely blushes. More like, never. At least not in front of people. He'd like to keep it that way, even if he felt the urge to write all his best friends about the news. 

It was hard to concentrate on the rest of class when he felt the note burning a hole in his skin, but even after the bell rang he patiently waited for a while before he turned around to search for Jisung. Music class was the only class they had together and since he didn't own his number, he would have to take the chance to talk to him now. Give him his proper answer. 

But when he turned he just found an empty classroom.  
His eyebrow twitched from annoyance, because the guy really left without checking for his answer, but after a quick sigh he consoled himself and packed his things. 

"You told him?!", Felix exclaimed and launched himself at his best friend. Jisung barely held his balance in order not to drop dead to the floor.  
"I told you I would do it, didn't I", the brunette responded while pushing Felix off of him.  
"Ye ye, what did he say?"  
"Nothing. I think he headed out just before I did", Jisung explained with a shrug. He really tried not to think much about the events because he had the sinking feeling that he might have been rejected. There was a tiny chance that his crush simply hasn't read the not yet and he was holding on to this chance like his life depended on it, but honestly, what were the possibilities that he hadn't opened the paper on the spot? Who the hell wouldn't? 

"Oh, well, does he have your number?", Felix kept asking. This boy was to curious for his own good.  
"No. Same with Insta, Snapchat, Twitter and every other social-media platform I can think of right now", Jisung explained frustratedly and threw himself on Felix's bed. Felix shared his apartment with his boyfriend Changbin, an emo at first sight who didn't seem to fit with the all-bubbly-and-sunshine - persona of Felix, but who was all pure sugar inside. He even did the most tooth-rotting aegyo Jisung has ever witnessed and made his nose scrunch in disgust. Changbin was currently out for his shift at the supermarket.  
"So you're just going to wait at this restaurant?", his best friend concluded. Jisung wished he could surprise the blonde with some sort of master plan now, because straight out waiting for his crush was admittedly lame, but he had no other idea on how to talk to him. Anyway, wasn't his crush supposed to talk to him now since he has reached up to him first? Maybe that was the point: His crush read the note but decided to ignore it because a) he thought it was a scam or b) he felt uncomfortable with Jisung crushing on him and decided to leave him alone. 

He hated both possibilities.  
Groaning, he held his head, which felt as if it was exploding from all the thoughts, and turned on his side. It hasn't been an hour ago that he has confessed and he already regretted everything. Just when the darkness of his mind seemed to crawl in on him, he felt a warm body tangle around his back.  
"Don't worry, he's gonna be there. You're amazing and I'm sure he doesn't want to let this opportunity slip", Felix tried to comfort him.  
Jisung turned around.  
"You really think so?"  
He faked a sniff to loosen the mood, although he did feel miserable. Luckily Felix took the bait and let out a muffled laugh.  
"Just wear something nice for once, allroight?" 

Jisung was hella nervous. Even more nervous than when he had passed the paper. He sweared that if he kept tapping his foot aggressively then the whole restaurant was going to shake. No one complained to him though.  
His crush wasn't late. Not yet at least. The current time was 6:54 pm, he knew this because he kept checking his phone for no reason. He couldn't recieve a message from him since the guy didn't have Jisungs number anyways. There were plenty of Felix and Changbin though, who were sweetly trying to calm him down. They even agreed to come by if his crush didn't appear in half an hour so the reservation wouldn't be wasted.  
"That's just the worst case scenario though, don't forget that", Felix has had emphazised. 

6:57.  
Every time the door to his right opened he turned around in an instant to see if he might have arrived. And every time he turned back to his nearly empty table, only a glass of coke and the bundle of nerves in his stomach accompanyin him. He forced himself so stare at his phone like a madman, maybe that would distract him of the ringing sound the door made from guests coming in or leaving. 

Suddenly, the table shaked a little from a newfound weight. Jisungs head snapped up, his cheeks didn't have the time to blow up into a feverish red, when he realised that Lee Minho was sitting across from him. He had his dark hair parted in a 2:3 manner, it looked like he has put a lot of effort into them. His ears were tinted in a faint pink but he didn't smile. His lips actually formed a thin, stubborn line, his eyebrows were narrowed as well.  
He looked like an embarrassed child.  
It was kinda cute. 

All of these were second impressions Jisung had of him, because the first thing he noticed was Minhos scent. Whatever this guy has poured over his body was hella addictive. It was a deep, woody, but at the same time decent scent. Jisung made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

"Oh, hey, whatcha doin here?", he asked Minho.  
He hasn't really talked that much to him til now. Minho was in his Music class as well, was a good dancer, but also a loner. No one ever talked to him if not completely necessary, and Minho held it the same way. That didn't ended up in him having no friends, Jisung actually saw him hanging around Bang Chan, one of the most popular guys on campus, and even Jeongin, a freshman with an unique aura, who seemed to captivate the hearts of students as well as teachers. 

To his surprise Minho quirked a brow at his question.  
"Really?", he forced out after Jisung shot him a confused look.  
"I don't know whatcha mean man", Jisung admitted. It was already strange enough that Minho sat down to talk to him, this behaviour was even stranger. Don't get him wrong, he had no problem with him, he was kinda hot after all, but he really had no time -  
"Oh, right". He forgot checking the time.  
7:03.  
Okay, that was still acceptable.  
Minho rolled his eyes passive-aggressively now.  
"Do you want to keep this up all night?", he asked, which resulted in an even more confused Jisung.  
Since he didn't know how to answer or get rid of Minho he decided to stay silent. That's when his company pulled out a paper from the pocket of his trousers and slid it over the table for Jisung to see. 

It was his confession note. 

The pink on Minhos ears returned. 

Jisung's heartbeat suddenly sped up double time. 

"Listen", Minho began, "Thank you. For confessing. I-"  
He searched for words but Jisung wasn't sure if he wanted to hear them.  
"I return your feelings."  
A small smile spread over Minhos lips and Jisung felt the urge to hit something. Preferably himself. 

His shaking hand - if it was really his, because he didn't feel the motion, he's sure that he hadn't ordered it - took the note and watched the letters without understanding them.

"So, you got it, huh?", Jisung asked the obvious.  
He received a short nod.  
"Pretty old-fashioned to pass a note around", Minho commented. When he realised how deflated Jisung looked his brows knit together in concern.  
"You okay?" 

"I, uhm", Jisung started but interrupted himself with a staggered breath. It was strange, just some minutes ago he thought he might get rejected, now he's the one rejecting someone.  
Suprisingly it made him feel worse. Minho got the note one day ago, meaning he thought that Jisung liked him an entire day long.  
"Not just thought he liked him", he corrected himself wordlessly, "thought he liked him back."

"The note wasn't for you. Someone must have fucked up and thought that you must have been the addressee", he silently let the words slip out. He didn't dare to watch Minho at first but in the end couldn't handle it and looked up. 

There was utter confusion. Then the realization of his words sank in and his facial expression changed from confusion to slight horror and lastly an ice cold stare at the table. His lips have crawled back into a thin line. 

"Okay. Understood", was everything Minho managed to say. Jisung didn't want to press him into saying more. There wasn't much to say for him anyway.  
Minho then picked up his jacket and wanted to leave, but Jisung stood up as well.  
"Hey, I'm-"  
The dancer ignored him and walked out of the restaurant, followed by Jisung. When he got a grip on Minho's wrist, the boy finally turned around to shoot him an icy look.  
"Listen I'm really sorry, that's not what I wanted either." He didn't know what exactly he wanted to reach with that sentence but he knew it was the wrong one to say the moment it has left his mouth.  
Minho looked furious now.  
"I know that this isn't what you wanted because you wanted someone fucking else to appear. I don't wanna know who it is, just -  
Fuck, think about your stupid ideas before you do them. Passing a note isn't a reliable way to do a confession because many things can happen to prevent that. It's your damn fault for being so irresponsible. Even if you didn't mean to hur-"  
He stopped and wrestled out of Jisungs grip instead. This time the brunette didn't try to go after him. He walked back to his table at the restaurant where he mindlessly has left his jacket and his phone, which he picked up to write a message to Felix and Changbin. 

7:20  
Can u come over? 

Minho was enraged. How could anyone be so damn stupid? Because of this little disaster he has been excited the whole day and made his hair all nicely and shit -  
His insides felt like they were burning up. It was an ugly heat, one he wanted to shovel out of his flesh before it reaches the basement of his heart. After he finally turned around an edge he let himself tilt against a wall and close his eyes. The rage has been smothered quickly and from it's ashes rose a deep disappointment. He hasn't even had high expectations for the evening but this was way worse than everything he had expected.  
His phone vibrated. He took it out to find a message from Bang Chan. 

7:24 pm  
Hey! :) How's the date goin? 

His face fell even more after reading that sentence. Right. He had told his friends. They were at his and Seungmin's shared apartment, waiting for him to come back and tell them some romantic-drama-worthy story.  
Well, they would get that, but not the way they thought it'd turn out. 

7:26  
I'll tell you later. 

After pressing the 'Sent'-button he straightened himself and walked down the road. Minho couldn't face them right now, maybe later, if he's not drunk enough to fall asleep at the doorframe of the apartment. He'd planned to have a good evening after all, so he's gonna have one. 

"I don't take advice from you, since you have no experience in relationships, none from you because you aren't gay or bi and certainly not from you because you're a living angel who couldn't hurt a fly", Minho explained swiftly to Jeongin, Seungmin, and Bang Chan.  
"What about me?", Woojin finally spoke up. He has been the only one quiet the last half an hour.  
"You didn't even try to give me any advice", Minho grumbled.  
"True. Because I don't havy any. And so do you", Woojin directed at Jeongin, Seungmin, and Bang Chan, "Just leave him alone. He's gonna figure it out by himself."  
That wasn't entirely true because he already knew what he was going to do about it.  
Nothing.  
What else was there to do? He got rejected, hasn't been his first time, even if it stung a bit more than the previous one because he has liked Jisung for such a long time now. A rejection was a rejection nonetheless, he would be sulky for a while, get over it afterwards. That's how it has always worked and always will.  
"Are you sure that you are okay?", Bang Chan asked again, more in an effort to reassure himself rather than Minho.  
"I'm as fine as one can be in this situation", was the answer.  
Jeongin watched him one last time with eyes full of concern before they all turned and went out of the room.  
"I'm gonna beat up that punk", he heard Seungmin say through the closed door. It kinda made him smile, even though he knew that Seungmin would never harm Jisung.  
He couldn't guarantee that for himself though. 

Thankfully the first class he had wasn't music and it started at 10 am, giving him some time to practice dancing and showering afterwards. Dancing has always worked for him to get rid of unwanted thoughts. There was just the music, the movements and him. 

He came to the campus a bit early. Minho didn't have any aftereffects from drinking the night prior, because in fact, he has barely drunk. After his second bottle of soju he had already felt nauseous without being drunk at all, so he had decided to quit for now. It hasn't really helped making him feel better anyway. 

Minho headed straight for his locker and tried not to talk to anyone passing by. Of course he greeted them with a simple "Hello", he was well-mannered after all, but he cut everyone short who tried a conversation with him. Which weren't many as always.  
Mostly girls approached him, he guessed it was because he looked quite handsome, and he didn't really mind them. They didn't seem to know that he wasn't interested in girls though. 

When he finally reached his locker he took out his books and a package of seeweed. He usually kept some in his locker for bad times - meaning when he didn't have some in his backpack - and carefully ate it in class, so the teacher wouldn't see it.  
The bell rang, resulting in people flooding the halls. He barely knew any of them because he didn't care. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't unpleasant to talk to or impolite, he just preferred to have a small circle of real friends he trusted and relied on. Even if he was horribly bad at showing it.  
"Hi", he heard someone direct at him. His lips immediately formed a polite smile before he looked the guy who greeted him in the eyes. 

Jisung looked extremely shy. 

The neat smile dropped of Minhos face and he stubbornly walked past him. He felt embarrassment and hurt gnawing on him again. Why the hell did Jisung greet him now? He never did. Was it because of pity? Or did he want to make himself feel better by being nice to him?  
Minho clenched his teeth and the hold on his backpack tightened. How could one single paper destroy his damn ego and everyday life? These were just temporary issues, he knew that, but that didn't make him feel better.  
He was just so disappointed.  
Because he had felt so happy after he got the note.  
Suddenly, he felt stupid too. 

"I don't know what to do!", Jisung whined at Hyunjin for the sixth time. The raven haired man finally put his book aside and rolled his eyes.  
"Why can't you stop bothering me? I already told you what to do!"  
Yes he had but Jisung didn't like this one bit. Leaving Minho alone just didn't feel right. There must be something else.  
"Can't I befriend him? You think that would make him feel better?", he thought out loud.  
"Are you stupid? He doesn't want to be friends, he wants to fuck you", Hyunjin answered harshly, which ended up in the librarian sending them out of the library and a pink cheeked Jisung.  
Hyunjin raged a bit at him, telling him it was the first time he was kicked out of a library, before he calmed down and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"I know that you feel sorry about this and I understand, really."  
He must. Jisung has asked him for advice because Hyunjin had rejected plenty of people, both men and women, and Jisung really had to know how he has dealt with it. This wasn't the first time he has dumped someone but it was the first time that it really was his fault for their suffering. Because Minho was right: It has been risky to pass a note. A lot of shit could have happened in the process, and in the end it did.  
"He needs time. He propably needs distraction. You reminding him of yourself isn't helping. But if you can't let it go than just greet him sometimes, maybe this way he won't think of you as an asshole and also gets over you in the process" Hyunjin suggested.  
That sounded doable.  
"Thanks!", Jisung smiled and stormed out of the hallway. 

So, maybe it hasn't been such a great idea after all. Minho hasn't looked very amused, his attitude has screamed "Leave me the fuck alone" across the space between them. Maybe that would be the wise thing to do. Leaving Minho alone. 

Unfortunately, although Jisung was quite intelligent, he surely wasn't wise. So he kept greeting Minho whenever they crossed paths, which was a lot more often than he has ever realised before. He greeted him on the hallway, in their auditorium for music class, and he even spotted him in a shop with Jeongin, where he has greeted him as well. 

It's been two weeks now and Minho hasn't greeted him back once. He was keen at ignoring him, making sure Jisung felt the death glare on his skin.  
But at the same time, he felt unbelievingly frustrated. Even though he was hurt to the bone his feelings for Jisung wouldn't shiver. He still felt the same. He couldn't stop himself from looking at his direction whenever he heard the younger's laugh, or fantazising about him in some daydream. It was unnerving. Wasn't he supposed to forget the younger? Sure, it has been only two weeks and he has liked him for two years now, but he wanted things done as soon as possible. 

So he got himself a distraction. 

6:23 pm  
Wanna come over? Seungmins out 

Hyunjin inhaled. Smoke emitted from his mouth when he breathed out. It formed a dark cloud in the air, which faded soon.  
Minho found it disgusting, especially since they were in his bedroom, but he knew that Hyunjin wouldn't stop to argue with him if he forbids him to smoke in his presence.  
"Can't you at least open a fucking window?", Minho coughed and Hyunjin broke into a laugh. He followed his request soon after and stood beside the window frame while exhaling outside.  
"You were strange today", the raven haired boy finally said and looked back at him. He looked good like that, standing there with nothing but boxers, but he'd probably look good in everything.  
"You think so?", Minho asked disinterested. The brunette knew that he has behaved differently. Not too much, he has never been on the soft side, but today has been even more rough than he normally allowed himself to be. Hyunjin has barely complained since he secretly liked a little pain but that didn't mean that it went unnoticed.  
"Yeah. You fucked me like you wanted to forget."  
Minho tried not to shiver over the truth of his words. They barely knew something from each other, they met at some party filled with students only. He isn't even sure if he remembers what exactly Hyunjin studies. Still, sometimes Hyunjin seemed to know him better than some of his friends. Or the pack was just hella oblivious. 

"Trust me, I'm not jealous or anything, I just wanna know if something's up. Don't like seeing you so down", Hyunjin explained, killed the fire of his cigarette and leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft and plump, but his taste was mixed with the smoke from the cigarette, so Minho ended up in coughing again. 

"I got rejected", he finally admitted. Hyunjin gave him a surprised look.  
"You liked someone?"  
"Yes. I still do. I don't want to but he won't get out of my head. Plus, he doesn't want to let me live in peace!", he complained. Hyunjin's face suddenly lit up.  
"Wait, did you get rejected by Jisung? Han Jisung?"  
"You know him?"  
An unpleasant feeling spread in his stomach. This wasn't what he expected, he had texted Hyunjin to forget Jisung for a while, not to talk about him.  
"Yeah, he has asked me for advice on how to deal with you but didn't mention your name. I got kicked out of library because of him."  
Hyunjin sat down beside him and leaned closer with a grin.  
"Wanna know who his crush is?" 

Minho felt miserable.  
That was a current state of him now, feeling sick, but it overwhelmed him every time again. He didn't feel like a stalker though, watching Jisungs crush from across the cafeteria, because he wasn't really following him and also didn't hide from his sight like some creep. The guy could easily spot him and he also had no problem with that. He wanted to go to him, tell him about Jisung. It went without saying that he'd leave the rejection part though. This guy only had to know that Jisung liked him sohe could dump him as well.  
And if he liked Jisung back, then it wasn't really a revenge, but whatever. They'd make a good couple. Or something like that.

The brunette got up from his chair in order to walk to Jisung's crush. That's when he saw him.  
He sat just four tables away from Minho, watching his crush as well. His eyes literally sparkled. Why did he have to look so goddamn cute?  
Then Jisung suddenly got red all over his face and looked back at his plate. Two guys Minho didn't know the names of accompanied him. 

This look on Jisung's face made him feel things. Not jealousy, he wasn't a jealous person at all. Maybe regret because he hasn't told him about his crush earlier. Also loneliness.  
A lot of things he didn't like. 

He let himself sink back into his chair like a wounded animal. Here he was, looking at Jisung while he looked at his own crush, knowing that Jisung didn't return his feelings. Worse was that Jisung pitied him.  
Everything was fucking awful right now. 

After chomping down his food and relishing in his pain he looked up to immediately lock eyes with the blonde sitting next to Jisung. Minho nearly choked on his banana milk and quickly looked away but he knew it was too late for that. If he was a friend of Jisung he surely knew about the situation and therefore who he was.  
"Don't tell Jisung please, don't tell Jisung", he quietly prayed to himself.  
His pray went unheard, because soon there were some feet in his vision, followed by very skinny legs.  
"Hi", Jisung said, standing in front of his table.  
"I wasn't watching you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not that desperate", he informed him. God really must hate him.  
"Oh, uhm, whatever, I wouldn't judge you, who doesn't want to stare at this handsome face all day long?", Jisung responded and wiggled with his eyebrows.  
Minho wasn't amused. Not at all.  
After realising that Minho wasn't laughing, Jisungs smile faded a bit.  
"Sorry, just tried to lighten the mood. Can I sit down?"  
"No."  
"What? Why not? I thought you like me."  
That kinda made Minho snap.  
"That's exactly why I don't want you to sit beside me." Because it would make me feel real bad and make me like you even more, he silently added in his mind.  
"So you still do like me."  
He didn't answer it immediately. He couldn't. Why did Jisung do all this? Didn't he see that it was making him feel worse instead of better?

When he finally looked up to Jisung's smiling face, he said:  
"Do you think this is funny? Because I ain't laughing. Maybe this means nothing for you due to your absent feelings for me but it matters to me, so please stop coming at me all the time. You're only doing this to make yourself feel better, not to help me get over you. If you'd really want me to forget about you you'd fucking stay away from me."  
Saying this felt horrible. He didn't want him to leave. Jisung should be right next to him, being his loud and obnoxious usual self, but in Minho's presence he was just a sad shadow of his persona.  
Minho has always liked the way Jisung made him laugh. Liked the way he, himself, has been around him, even if it was just for short and few times. He hated how Jisung was around him though. 

"I don't think you like me", Jisung snapped back.  
"What?"  
"You don't. If so, you'd like me to sit here, be happy about me greeting you, but you aren't. You don't like me."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?", Minho raised from his chair and looked him dead in the eye. To his suprise did the younger not flinch back.  
"I'm really trying my best to make you feel better because I hurt you but you don't give a shit about that. You even want me to feel bad for everything that happened."  
The brunette looked really upset. When did it happen that now Minho was the one being accused of being a dipshit? 

"Fine, I don't like you then."  
That baffled Jisung.  
"You don't have to bother me anymore then, right?"  
Minho turned around without carrying his food trait away. That's when he realised that everyone was staring at them like they were some kind of TV show.  
Although he wanted to tell them to mind their own business he didn't. They already had enough to gossip about. 

"How did it end up like this?"  
Changbin absent mindedly looked up from the his phone, sipping on some tea. To be honest, Felix' boyfriend hasn't been of any help at all but Felix currently wasn't available. The blonde had some classes going on.  
"I don't get why you don't just leave it. He made sure what he wants from you, and that's nothing", Changbin commented. So he has listened to him.  
"How could I?"  
"Why are you so persistent? Don't you have another guy to think about?"  
Well, Changbin wasn't wrong. There was his crush, but he honestly hasn't spent much thoughs on him during the past weeks. Today has been an exception because he had dyed his hair and looked freaking marvellous with it. But even then, looking at him hasn't made him feel the things he had felt before. Everything was turned upside down after just one evening.  
"You should go confess. That was your actual plan after all."  
True.  
"It's just that I'm not sure if I like him anymore", Jisung admitted out loud.  
He thought that Changbin would at least be a bit puzzled but he just shrugged and looked back at his phone.  
"That ain't surprising for you?"  
"No, I have shipped you with Minho the moment we went into the restaurant",Changbin said and let out an evil laugh.  
"What the fuck? What's wrong with you?"

Jisung thought a lot about what he had said. His crush has suddenly disappeared, molten like some snowflake in a hand. He wasn't exactly sure if he mind though. It also wasn't that untypical for him, his feelings often appeared out of the blue and disappeared just as fast. Realistically speaking there has been a very little chance for his feelings to be returned anyways since the guy seemed to be heterosexual. Not that Jisung knew, it was just some intuition.  
The following week he mostly though about Minho. Whenever he saw him he tried to ignore the feeling of regret resting at the pit of his stomach. He never greeted him and so did Minho. It bothered him way more than he thought it would. Sure, he has learned much about the older during the past weeks. Minho wasn't as quiet with his friends as he was with strangers, he was very polite and liked to make fun of others at the same time. He also was quite obsessive with cats, Jisung has seen that his phone background was a cat. If it was his or not, he didn't know.  
Okay, that seriously sounded like he had followed him on purpose. That wasn't the case at all. It hast occurred to him that he actually shared a lot of ways on campus with Minho, even though they only had one class together, he just had never realised. Back then, Minho hast just been some random face among others.  
Now, things were different. Jisung didn't know how different they were yet. 

They haven't talked for a while now. Minho preferred it that way. Bang Chan thought differently, therefore he swarmed around him asking if he was okay. The brunette has appreciated his concern at the beginning but it was slowly but surely stretching his patience now. God beware, he might get texts from Chan every time he leaves the house.  
So he wanted to prove to him that he was okay, even though he wasn't. It wasn't as bad as before when Jisung has kept pushing his presence in his sight but it still stung every time he thought of the younger. Sometimes he couldn't help but look in his direction, he attracted him like some damn magnet, and was relieved when Jisung wasn't watching his crush. It was stupid, really.  
Back to him wanting to show his best friend that he was alright. It has lead him to a party from so guy he didn't know the name of, apparently he was a friend of a friend of Woojin's friend. Woojin has asked his friends if they wanted to come along since he didn't want to show up there alone. The older wasn't a big fan of parties and drinking, while Minho enjoyed some Soju to dancing from time to time. So, while proving Chan some point, he also wanted to help Woojin and enjoy himself for the first time in a while. 

The party has already started when they arrived. Woojin looked good in some plain, white shirt and skinny yeans plus some accessories. Minho has always been proud of his fashion sense but he had to admit that Woojin was pretty good in dressing up as well.  
Just when they were about to enter the house, the door opened and some guys tumbled out. It was obvious that one of them was hella drunk, his hands clenched around the fence like he feared he might get swallowed from the floor.  
"I'm gonna bring him home, thanks, Changbin", the other boy told the one standing in the doorframe. Then he stormed of to help his drunk friend.  
Changbin now faced Woojin and Minho.  
"Oh, hey. I have no idea who you are, but you're welcome to come in. It's my party by the way", he said and disappeared right after.  
"So, that's the friend of a friend of a friend of yours?"  
Woojin nodded.  
"Apparently." 

The house was pretty luxuriously decorated. This Changbin guy must have a lot of money. And no worries, since he seriously threw a party at such a place. Minho would have feared that his guests would ruin the whole building.  
Both of them headed to the bar first. To his surprise, it actually was a bar, no last-minute made up version of one in the kitchen.  
"Fancy", Woojin commented with a slight grin before he took a sip of his wine. Minho let his eyes wander around the room. Many people were on the dancefloor already, which, to his relief, wasn't an actual dance floor but a living room with less furniture.  
"Wanna join?", his company asked when he saw his look at the dancing crowd.  
"Sure."  
They danced together, both with a glass of alcohol in their hands, and Minho dared to do some less innocent and more sexy moves, which only made Woojin laugh. The brunette wasn't trying to seduce Woojin in any way, the thought alone made him cringe, this was only for the fun of it.  
After the first couple of songs the crowd accepted them with open arms and they had fun dancing with strangers. He even let girls come closer to him than he was normally comfortable with, his skin itching when they touched him. One started a conversation with him and since he was too polite to cut her off, he talked back.

It surprisingly ended up in him liking her. To prevent her from having any hopes he has informed her about him being gay from the start. She didn't have any problems with that and kept on talking like he hadn't just admitted that he has thought that she was trying to go into his pants. 

Jisung hated parties. He wasn't good with a cloud of unknown people, so the only way to get a hold of his rising panic whenever he found himself in such situation was to drink. A lot. Whether Felix nor Changbin has forced him to join them on Changbin's party but he didn't want to be a party pooper, so he has decided to come.  
After eating and a shot of wodka of course.  
He has been there from the beginning, helping his friends to prepare everything. The party must have been going on for an hour or more, he couldn't tell, was to drunk to have any feeling for time, when he saw him.  
Minho danced carelessly with some girl and occasionally leaned over to her, screaming to surpass the volume of the music. 

As he watched him like this, looking so happy and also very handsome, maybe even more than himself - and he did look really good today - he tried to remember why he has rejected him in the first place. There has been his crush, right. And the fact that he wasn't really into Minho. But honestly speaking, both of these arguments were just excuses now. The crush wasn't a thing anymore and many relationships didn't start with both partners liking each other to the same extent. What wasn't now could always be later.  
Thinking about calling Minho his boyfriend made him blush madly. Probably the effect of him being drunk.

Due to the usage of alcohol he felt a burst of confidence rummaging through him. He suddenly jumped up straight and went to the dance floor, where he shoved himself between Minho and the girl.  
"Hi, handsome", he greeted Minho. The older didn't seem to realise what has happened at first so he just looked at him in confusion. Then his eyes widened and he backed off to put some space between him and Jisung.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?", the older barked at him.  
"This is the party of one of my closest friends so I'm here to support him", he answered. Then he felt an elbow pushing him aside.  
"Do you know him Minho?", the girl from earlier asked. Even though she has just shoved Jisung away, she kind of looked nice.  
"Sadly, I do", Minho confirmed with a non-amused facial expression.  
"Can we talk?"  
"You still wanna talk? I thought we're through this." The older clenched his jaw.  
"So you don't like me anymore?" Jisung just wanted to make sure that he still had a chance.  
"Would you stop asking me that?"  
"No, I wanna know."  
Meanwhile, the girl sensed the stiff atmosphere and wriggled herself out of the crowd.  
"See you later I guess", she bit Minho a goodbye and disappeared.  
"Thanks", Minho told Jisung dryly.  
"Let's talk outside."  
He didn't wait für Minho to answer but took his wrist instead and dragged him in the garden. Thank god he has been to this house before, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find their way back.

Right when they came to a halt Minho pushed Jisungs hand away roughly.  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
Jisung looked in his eyes with as much seriousness as he could manage, since he saw Minho's nose twice.  
Minho didn't answer immediately.  
"No", he finally pressed out.  
Jisung didn't buy it. The answer took way too long.  
"You're lying. And terribly so."  
"Shut up. You were the one saying that I didn't like you."  
That was true.  
"Yeah, because you were really mean and I couldn't get why. Whatever, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I actually wanna ask you something."  
This caught Minho's interest. At least a tiny bit.  
"Ask then."  
Okay, that was the time. He'd ask him to go out with him. Go at least on a date. Anything.  
Where did all the nervousness suddenly come from?  
His palms began to sweat again. He brushed it off on the side of his pants.  
"Do you wanna go on a date? With me?"  
The request has been spoken so fastly that Minho had to rebuild the structure of the sentence in his head before it made any sense to him. Well, even after understanding, it didn't.  
"You want to go on a date with me?"  
It was more of a statement than a question.  
Jisung nodded.  
"No, you don't. Stop pitying me."  
What the...?  
"Wha- Are you serious? I'm not doing this out of pity man. Well, not anymore."  
"Sure thing", was the comment, followed by a shrug. Minho turned to leave, but Jisung threw himself in his way.  
"Do you want me to prove it?"  
"You can't."  
"I can kiss you."  
Minho turned around to face him.  
"What the fuck, no."  
"Don't you want to kiss me then?"  
This was honestly getting awkward. Proposing to kiss him hasn't been his plan but he surely wouldn't back down. Plus, he really wouldn't mind kissing Minho. It has been some time that he has kissed someone and he'd bet that Minho was a good kisser.  
"I-" The older seemed to face some inner conflict. Jisung wasn't surprised. He didn't know how he would react to this situation either.  
"You sure?", Minho asked carefully.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

It wasn't as hot and wild as he'd expected it to be. Minho has come closer inch by inch, until Jisung could feel his eyelashes against his cheek. He had never realised how long his eyelashes were.  
Then there were Minho's lips touching his, big hands lightly encircling his hips. Jisung has thought that Minho would be more of a feverish kisser than a soft one, maybe he just didn't want to go too far in case Jisung wanted to opt out.  
Knowing that Minho was that considerate sparked a bubbly feeling in Jisungs stomach.  
He put a hand on the nape of Minho's neck, before slowly sliding his fingers through dark locks. Minho responded immediately by humming slightly. The sound revibrated through his throat straight to Jisungs wandering hands and he wondered what other sounds he could make.  
Before he had any time to further think about this Minho decided to speed things up and slide his tongue across Jisung's lower lip. He opened his mouth for him willingly.  
And there went all the shyness and innocence. Suddenly, Minho's hands were all over his upper body: There was a force in Minho's touches like he had kept an urge hidden inside for a longer time, which he probably had.  
A soft pressure on his back to get the younger closer to him, a grip on his shirt, short nails moving across his neck. Jisung let his hands crawl over Minho's body in return. His skin felt warm against his own, dampening even. Minho's whole body radiated off an addictive heat.  
He tasted like soju and sweets. And he smelled the same he did when they have met at the restaurant: Woody, dark, seductive even. Jisungs felt like drowning in heat and freshly chopped wood and he loved every second of it.

They somewhen parted, breathing heavily, still being only inches apart. It somehow felt more intimate than kissing. Maybe because he could see the slight blush on Minho's cheeks, or the now untidy hair. It kinda made him proud to know that he was the reason for it.  
"Believe me now?", he asked under gasps.  
Minho's eyes shot up into his.  
"I'll think about what you said, alright?"  
Relief washed over him. Even though they have just kissed he hasn't been sure  
"Okay."

"For you", the guy in front of him told Jisung. He snapped out of his daydream and looked at the boy curiously.  
He was holding a folded piece of paper.  
Perplexed he just watched the paper for a while, before the guy has had enough and let it fall down on his desk. It made contact with the wood with a quiet 'Plop' but didn't unfold.  
Jisung threw a glance at Minho. The brunette was facing the teacher, not him. It couldn't be from anyone else though. 

So he took the paper and unfoldet it himself. 

The short note made him break out into a wide smile. When he looked up, he crossed Minho's gaze for a second, before the older turned around again.  
But he would bet that Minho has smiled as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my sis :) Happy birthday! Love u :3
> 
> (It surprisingly didn't take me as long as expected to write this, even though it is one of my longest Oneshots ever written. Welp)
> 
> Edit: I just reread some parts after - what? Half a year? - and omg there are so many typos and autocorrected mistakes._. Please tell me if you find some!


End file.
